1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera housing for housing a digital camera or a video camera to perform an underwater photographing operation or the like.
2. Related Background
In these years, a digital camera or a video camera has a smaller space for installing therein an operation button and the like, because of recently increasing size of a liquid crystal monitor and the reduced size of the whole camera apparatus. In order to cope with this problem, there is proposed a camera which is provided with a liquid crystal monitor having a touch panel. There is further proposed a camera housing for housing such a camera, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-287851.
However, in such a camera housing as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-287851, a portion which comes to face the liquid crystal monitor of the camera when the camera is housed is constituted of a flexible material as an input panel. It is arranged such that this flexible input panel is directly shoved to be in contact with the touch panel, thereby operating the touch panel. For this reason, there arises a problem that when the input panel is shoved strongly, the touch panel might be broken. In addition, such a camera housing is not suitable to be used deep underwater where the input panel must receive great hydraulic pressure.